doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy Ponn Jariss
The Confederacy of Ponn Jariss is the ancestral and only home of the Giff race on Vir'Exalon. The Confederacy on their island group of Ponn Jariss are a nation entirely based on naval trading and goods shipping. They have a robust economy based almost entirely on importing and exporting from the lands of Clayth as well as the rest of the western continent. History Ponn Jariss was once a collection of islands, each home to their own nation of Giff who evolved and developed separately from each other. Presumably Ponn Jariss was one landmass, that then separated and grew apart over time. With the invention of naval travel, the states of Ponn Jariss were able to contact one another and learn of their wider race's influence. For hundreds of years the states of Ponn Jariss warred and fought with each other for dominance over the lands. At one point, the Giff faced extinction from themselves, but that all changed with the dawn of the age of George the Uniter, as he is now called. George the Uniter was the first to propose and put into action a plan of ending the wars. He made deals with the leaders of all other Ponn Jariss states, and thus the Confederacy was born. The Confederacy continued to develop their naval and mechanical technology, extending far reaching ships across the lands, establishing colonies in a number of unexplored lands, and establishing an intercontinental trade network. Today, the Giff rapidly outgrow their native lands and are looking to explore, expand, and secure a future for their people. Population 142,482. 95% Giff, 4% Gnomes, 1% other. Non-Giff are considered barely people in the society of the Confederacy. They interact fine with them when trading, but consider them to be of a lower strata when back in Ponn Jariss. The gnomes of the League to the north are a slight exception. Government and Caste System The government of the Confederacy is run by leaders of each of Ponn Jariss' states, who form a High Parliament from which all laws, decisions, and verdicts are made. Below the Parliament are the nobles, who are often the owners of small fleets of trading ships, from which they make their money. The nobles do not leave Ponn Jariss, but have little impact in society aside from the influence that comes with wealth. High society often only interacts with each other. Below the nobles are the ship owners, who have a high place in society due to their ability to transport people between the islands of Ponn Jariss. You are respected if you own a ship in the Confederacy. They go for large amounts of gold, and shipbuilders are even more prized. Below the ship owners are merchants and traders. They provide the bulk of the economic power that Ponn Jariss has. The most respected of the merchant class are the makers of firearms, gunpowder, and cannons. Ponn Jariss prides itself on this technology that few other cultures throughout the world have. The commoners of Ponn Jariss, who have mostly menial jobs that ever society requires, are the low class of the islands. There are small numbers of farms, factories, and various other jobs that are remnants, yet no less necessary, of old Ponn Jariss society before they began to trade. The nation still relies on this small amount of work done on their home territory. Defense The Confederacy has a naval force larger than almost any in the known world, with the exception of the League of Fyrsturr i Riddari to the north. The gnomes are known for their military naval strength, whereas the Confederacy is mostly comprised of trading ships not built for full scale war. Nonetheless, you would be a fool to try to attack the islands of Ponn Jariss by sea. The sheer numbers of their fleet are enough to deter any attacker. Often lone trading ships are prayed upon by Red Sails out of Bloodport, as well as a few far reaching Soparan pirates. No nation has ever been foolish enough to attempt a large scale conflict at sea against the Ponn Jarians, but there have been minor land conflicts in Confederacy colonies that often end in failure for the Giff. They are far better suited to naval warfare, and as such barely even train infantry, cavalry, or anything of the like anymore. The gnomes of the League and the Ponn Jarians have a long standing peace and trade agreement, and their linked might and refusal to attack each other aids to both of their safety. * Penzance (Capital City) ** Leancastor (Small City) *** Lytton (Village) *** Passmore (Village) * Chesshire * Aroonshire ** Aeston (Farmlet) * Draycott * Firth ** Wellington (Hamlet) * Heppfordshire ** Passmore (Hamlet) ** Fanfoss (Village) * Warlington * Otley